dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Broseph
Broseph is a "cool guy" with shitloads (or fucktons) of gel in his hair. His color is Cool Gray. He appears to be the "douchebag" character in the series, dreaming of a life of popularity and wishing he was a tough brute as he only weights 10 pounds. He might also be manager of one of the stores in Maulmart, License to Drill. Appearances To see what episodes Broseph appeared in, please go to: Broseph/Appearances Trivia * Many fans before simply referred to him as "Gray" (this might be because his real name hasn't been said in an episode yet), however, there are now multiple "gray" characters shown in the series from time to time (plus he is more of a blue-grayish color, which might be why some fans mistaken him to be "purple" (as seen in YouTube comments) * In Butt Genie, Broseph has a line in his hair, but in Zombies & Shotguns, Real Dudes Bros Night Man and Terminate-Her!, the line isn't there. * Broseph appeared in the thumbnail for Zombies & Shotguns, however, he didn't in Butt Genie, Real Dude Bros Night Man or Terminate-Her! * Broseph apparently either likes Uno, or references the game to make fun of the others during poker night. * Broseph does not appear to be friends with any of the other guys, and does not have a (known) girlfriend (or ex-girlfriends). * He may have a hostile relationship with Red (for he has been killed by Red two of the three times he has died) , but does not show hatred towards him or anyone else (he just annoys everyone, mostly Red and Blue). * Broseph will say anything to make himself look better than any other guy. * Broseph appears to be an egomaniac, wanting gigantic muscles in Butt Genie, and taking on an dreamy muscle-man, superpower guy in his manly story in Real Dude Bros Night Man. * So far, he is the only known character to be shown at the gym on multiple occasions, though he only appeared at the gym in "Butt Genie" and in "Real Dudes Bros Night Man" in his "manly" story. * Broseph appears to be quite selfish. * Broseph is currently the only character to die in every episode that he appears in, though he doesn't die in Terminate-Her! (even though he only appeared as a cameo). * His costume in Terminate-Her! may have been a Vampire costume due to the collar around his neck. ** Broseph is shown trying to get the attention of a woman who might be Sarah Connors. * Broseph is one of the two characters to wear hair gel, the other being Gelato Bene. * His main phrase that he seems to use a lot is "This is like, crazy, right?", though he only used the phrase twice so far. * Broseph has never called any of the other characters by their names. He has only addressed them as "bros, dudes, and ladies". * He is the only recurring character (who speaks) that has never been called by a specific name by the other characters in the series, even though he does have an official name now. Although in Real Dudes Bros Night Man, Red calls him "a mooch". * He is one of the recurring characters who has yet to say a swear word. * The only time he has actually been a threat to Red and Blue was in First Day of Cool. He let a group of fifth graders beat up Blue for playing on the see-saw and wanted Blue to die until an asteroid (Red) came in and killed him. He does not seem to be harming Blue anymore or seeking revenge on Red as an adult. * In First Day of Cool, we learn two things about Broseph: ** He got held back five years, so it is possible he might be older than some of the other characters. ** His hair is part of his skull. * Broseph died in the following episodes: ** Zombies & Shotguns, he get's cutted in half by Red's chainsaw ** Butt Genie, when he wishes he was ripped (as in being muscular), but the genie misleaded his wish and ripped him in 2 pieces. ** Real Dudes Bros Night Man, when he tells his manly story to Red, but Red pulls out a gun and shoots him in the head. ** First Day of Cool, when he watches Blue getting beat up, but then Red's arrives to Earth in his asteroid, landing on Brospeh and disintegrating him ** In conclusion, most of Broseph's death are caused by Red. Gallery Comeatmebro.png|"Come at me, bro."|link=Real Dude Bros Night Man Grey.png|"This is like, crazy right?"|link=Zombies & Shotguns Grey_1.PNG|First appearance of Broseph, from Zombies & Shotguns Grey_3.PNG|Second appearance of Broseph, from Butt Genie Grey_2.PNG Grey_4.PNG Grey_6.PNG|Third appearance of Broseph, from Real Dude Bros Night Man Grey_8.PNG Grey_9.PNG Grey_10.PNG Grey_11.PNG|"So is that like Uno or what?"|link=Real Dude Bros Night Man Gray 12.JPG Picture_1.png|Such arrogance. HeDiesAgain.png|I think we all know what's gonna happen here. DF Halloween Party Broseph Cameo.png|Broseph's cameo in Terminate-Her! BrosephKid1.png|Broseph as a kid in First Day of Cool. BrosephKid2.png|"Sup, brah? You new here or what?" BrosephKid3.png|''(cues lightning)'' BrosephKid4.png|"You know that I got held back five years?" BrosephKid5.png|"But my muscles didn't." BrosephKid6.png|"Uhh!" BrosephKid7.png|"Huh?" BrosephKid7.5.png|"No. No! Nooo..." BrosephKid8.png|Remains of the asshole... Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4